The Assassin's Test
We've all been there. You know, you play Assassin's Creed and you want to be like Altair or Ezio with the iconic hidden blades. Well, what if the government asked you for the chance? Would you take the chance? I did, and it was fun. Right now, I'm assassinating some rather impatient guys, but what it took to get it was sacrificial. They came to my house with an "Animus 9.3" like in the game. I was stoked they brung this to my house. They said there was memories of the characters in the machine and that I would have to trigger the bleeding effect of it. The agents also said that the bleeding effect will take a long time to trigger. Around 5 weeks, the bleeding effect would take place and I would be like the characters once it happen but the downside was I couldn't use it for more than 12 hours. They said "Go ahead, test it out." This was where things turned downhill. I got in, strapped up, and went into the Animus. It popped up an Animus logo, as usual. But it turned red like a hacked Animus and it popped up and error message saying it couldn't find the right version of it. It pressed OK and it started up the memory sequences. It started with Altair running through obstacles and going and assassinating the templar. But the world kept shaking though, like an earthquake. I wanted out of the Animus, the earthquake wasn't affecting any of the NPC's but just me. What was happening to it? Why was it doing this? Why? I then started another memory sequence up, but that memory sequence was corrupted and asked me to continue or choose another memory. I chose continue and what popped up a message saying Nothing is true, Everything is forbidden. It stayed there for what felt hours onto days onto weeks. I don't understand what that meant though. Then another message popped up. It said We are your friends, not your enemies. You must escape from that machine. This is a government test. They are the enemy, not us. I'm triggering a bleeding effect for both Ezio, Altair, and you. This is the key to escaping, use it to its advantage. I got out of the machine, and from what I could tell, everything was negative. People from Ezio's time were running and talking so silentily, I couldn't hear them, even how close I got. But then I blacked out. The dreams I had from it were how to do what they could do, assassinating stealthy, having the right armor, the gear, basically a tutorial about how to be an assassin. I awoke after it ended. There was a table next having a note and my hidden blade. I hooked on the blade to see it being a hookblade. I freaked out because it was new and hookblades are the next best thing for an assassin. The note said Hello, welcome to The Assassin's Test. You will be put through 10 levels of testing. Once you complete ''the 10 levels, you'll have 10 seconds ''to run 80 feet to freedom. If you don't make it, however, you will die. Right behind me, a test door opened behind me. I then ran pipes, the first level was easy. The fifth one was backjumping off the wall. The eighth level was the hook blade time, using it as a hook to reach higher places. I got done with the last level and I saw an opening. I dashed down there, counting down 10 seconds. I was running as hard as it starting closing down. By the last second, I slid under the door. I made it, freedom. I went outside and there was a mysterious van out here. The door opened, A blonde hair guy stepped out of the van and said, Mr.Miles, we have business to attend to. Rebecca and I have trying to locate you. You have something great. Something better than a bartender, an assassin's gift. The eagle vision, we knew we would find you. My name is Shaun, welcome to the creed. Category:Creepypasta Category:Video Games Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game